


Three times that He said No, One time that I said Yes

by Museu



Series: A Light In The Darkness [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, Language, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Museu/pseuds/Museu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam POV. Three failed attempts at a marriage proposal and one time when he got more than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slow Awakening

Title: Three times that he said No, One time that I said Yes  
Series: A Light In The Darkness  
Author: Muse  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Pairings: Sam/Dean,   
Characters: Sam, Dean, OFC  
Rating: T  
Word Count: ~7,800  
  
Summary: Sam POV. Three failed attempts at a marriage proposal and one time when he got more than he expected.

I am sooo sorry for messing with the guys this way. I truly could not help all the mushiness. I tried to remain in character and I failed immensely.

Notes/Warnings: Language, Established Relationship, SO MUCH FLUFF, WINCEST , no beta

**Slow awakening**

 

 

 

  


I come back into our bedroom and I notice that Dean is still in bed. He too has work this morning and I stare at him sleep and I almost feel bad that I have to wake him. He looks so peaceful, nothing like when we were on the road having to sleep on those lumpy motel beds. His face looks relaxed and I can’t help but smile at the fact that our luck is finally in our favor. I stare at Dean’s handsome face and I can’t believe that we have gotten this far and by some miracle he chooses me as much as I choose him.

“Sam, that’s creepy.” Dean says with a sleepy voice and eyes still closed.

I smile even though I have been caught staring. I guess you can’t really fight the instinct that tells you that you are being watched, when you have been trained for all your life to do just that. I am still in sweats and I climb back in the bed, towering and hovering over Dean’s body until i’m pretty much covering him whole. I place a soft kiss to his neck and he moves to allow me access.

“Can’t help it.” I say to him in between kiss and licks.

Dean snorts, making me think that I might do it more often than I probably should. But anyone who has seen Dean can testify that he is a sight to behold. I keep kissing his neck and I make my way to his lips and he kisses back lazily, the way one does when one is not one hundred percent awake. I hear him let out little moans and I know that this is turning out into more than just a kiss good morning.

When Dean moves his head to the side, I leave bite marks on his neck and I kiss each of them. “Sam, come on we got work.” Dean says, his mouth says one thing while his hands are working on getting under my shirt.

“You really want me to stop?” I respond back and i’m half way off the bed when he pulls me by my wrist and drags me back down.

“I didn’t say that.” And Dean sounds more alert now.

We end up having a quickie. Dean collapses on me and I don’t have the energy nor do I care about how his solid weight is crushing me. Dean seems so mellow that i can’t help but smile because never in my entire life have I felt this good and happy. I finally feel complete and being like this with Dean is a great contribution to how I feel. I want this moment to last forever, and in all honesty I don’t think that I could have controlled what came out of my mouth next even if I had tried.

“Marry me?” I say to him and i’m still smiling because although is completely nuts, I didn’t know I wanted this until the words leave my mouth.

I feel him stiffen  atop of me, but he soon relaxes. “No.” Comes the quick response from Dean, I don’t think he heard much after marry.

Dean probably thinks is a joke, and maybe I have too many hormones in my brain after what we just did, and there is a high  possibility that I am not thinking very clearly. But I don’t think I can stop myself now.  “Come Dean marry me?”

He lifts off of me and and sits on the end of the bed. I turn to the side to face his back and I can tell that he is tense. I know that I have ruined whatever peaceful and relax moment with just had when I opened my mouth.

Dean doesn’t look at me when he says, “No Sam, no way. In case you haven't noticed we are both dudes not to mention brothers.” I can also hear a hint of sadness, like when you want to do something, but you simply can’t. And he finishes with, “So no.” And thats final because he gets off the bed and heads for the bathroom.

I lay in the bed for a couple of minutes before I get up and go get Dea ready before we take her to daycare.


	2. Dinner at Bobby's

 

 

  


 

We are inside the impala on our way to see Bobby, and I can’t help but feel nervous. We haven’t seen Bobby in a little over four months, although we do try to call  as often as possible. He is dating Jody now and when she invites us for dinner last week I take it as a sign. I have been meaning to ask Dean something for the past couple of weeks, and now that the whole family will be in one place what a better opportunity. I realize that we are finally in a position that shouldn’t be so crazy that I want to spend the rest of my life with the person that I love, and that I wouldn’t mind getting it all in writing. Plus the last time I asked, he probably thought I was joking. I got to do it properly this time.

“Sam, you okay?” Dean says on the driver side and he glances at me cutting me out of my musings.

“Huh?” I say dumbly.

Dean is looking at the road, but he glances at me again. “Why are you so nervous, we are just going to Bobby?”

“I’m not nervous.” I quickly respond.

“Right, and that’s why you can’t stay still? You are  tapping your foot and you’re fidgeting.” Dean says.

I look at him and then down to my legs and I notice that I am indeed tapping my foot and I automatically stop the gesture.  “I’m fine.” My answer to everything, but I can tell that Dean is not buying it.

Dean doesn’t say anything else, and I try really hard to control my nerves. We arrive at Bobby’s in no time.

“Grandpa Bobby!” Dea yells as soon as she steps out of the car and rushes to Bobby.

Bobby comes outside when he hears the impala roar. He walks a few steps towards us and opens his arms as Dea comes running towards him. “Well look you. You are so big, what are they feeding you?” Bobby tickles her little tummy and she burst into giggles.  “How old are you now?”

“I’m two, grampa Bobby,” Says Dea and she brings up two little fingers to show her age.

“Is that right?” Bobby asks still talking to Dea.

Dea nods her little head with a big smile on her face, “Uh huh.”

I approach him and smile at the man who has pretty much been my father. “Hey Bobby.”

“Bobby,” Dean nods at him and he too has a smile.

“Boys how you been?” Bobby says and he is still holding on to Dea, but he manages to give then a one arm hug.

I look at Dean and then back to Bobby, “We’ve been really good Booby.” I know that I am speaking for the both of us, but it has truly been good the past year and half without hunting and without monsters.

Bobby nods his understanding. “Good. Now lets get inside before Jody comes out here and chew us a new one for letting dinner get cold.”

We follow him inside and Jody greets us all with a big hug and words about how much she missed us and that we should come more often to visit, that Dea needs to spend more time with her grandparents. Although she also reminds us that she is much too young to be a grandma.

Dinner is a fun affair. If we are not eating we are talking about how living as a civilian is. We talk about our normal jobs, our non hunter friends, and hear Dea talk about her daycare friends. It is not after dessert that I tell myself that it is time. I take a deep breath and I stand from the table.

“I uh… there is something that I need to tell you guys.” Everyone goes quiet and I look at Bobby and then at Jody who stops piling up the dirty dishes and seats on the table once more. “And something to ask you Dean.”  I look at Dean and he downcast his eyebrows and he looks confused.

It suddenly feels really real and my entire body feels like is in flames, and when I pass a hand through my forehead i feel the droplets of sweat.

“Sammy?” Dean says and I can hear the hint of worry in his voice.

I clear my throat and I internally ask to the universe for strength. “Dean I want to thank you for taking care of me for so long and for sticking with me despite all the crap I put you through. I know that you will always have my back, and in return you know that I would do anything for you.”

“Sam?” He asks again, but I hear the real question _‘what are you doing, why are you saying this in front of people?’_

I clear my throat again and I feel the stare from both Jody and Bobby. Dea gave up a long time trying to figure what is going on so she is playing with her teddy bear.

“You are the love of my life, and the father of my child.” I see his cheeks turn pink and I smile at him still feeling a bit nervous. “And I want to spend the rest of my life and the next with you.”

He coughs and lets out a nervous laugh. Dean looks at Bobby and Jody, and then back to me.  “Sam I don’t think anyone here is drank enough for this.”

“Right. Dean…” I get down on one knee so that I am closer to him and see his eyes when I ask him. “Dean, would you marry me?”

Dean coughs and he can’t seem to stop. I stand and I hand him his beer bottle. When he finally settles he says , “What?”

I look to Jody and I see shock at first and then her face turns into a smile. Bobby still looks shocked. This is definitely not going as planned. The way Dean’s eyes widen, I am afraid that they would pop right out of his head. I had a feeling that this would be a bad idea, but I really want this. I want it because I thought that I could finally have it. But the way Dean is looking at me, I know that it was a mistake I shouldn’t have said anything. I shouldn’t have asked him.

“I…would you marry me?" I repeat after a while, because technically he hasn’t said no.

He stands and I take a step back to give him space. “Can I talk with you in private?” Dean grabs my arm and pulls without giving me a chance to talk.  This can’t be good..

We end up in the study room, where Bobby has all his supernatural books. Dean closes the door and as soon as he does he faces me. “Sam what the hell was that?” And he points towards the door that we just entered.

I bend my head to the side and my eyebrows narrow, a gesture that I must have gotten from Castiel. “I just though..”

Dean snorts, “Is this some sort of joke? Did you think that it would be fun to make me look like a fool in front of Jody and Bobby.”

I look at him like he has lost his mind because why would I have say anything in front of people I consider family if it wasn’t anything but the truth. “Dean, what?”

“Sam, we are brothers!” And he practically yells it.

I’m getting quite mad myself and I yell back. “We haven’t been bothers in a long time, Dean.” And his name comes out more forceful than I intended.

“What the hell is the suppose to mean?” He growls back.

“I mean that we are suppose to be partners, we have a kid together, a house, a a a freaking dog.” I yell back at him. I take a deep breath. “Look I just thought that you might want this with me, to be committed to me.”

My words seem to diffuse some of Dean’s anger and he approaches me and touches my shoulder. “Sam I am committed to you, and only you.”

I nod because I know is true. “I know, I guess I just wanted that under the eyes of the law Dea be as much your daughter as she is mine.”

He kisses me and is far too gentle and I know that he is doing it to comfort me. When our lips separate he looks into my eyes. “Sam I can’t.”

I nod once more, “I know.” I know that he won’t marry me because we are still brothers, because getting _legal_  papers would make their relationship officially too real. I know that he is scared, but so am I. I won’t give up, well maybe just for right now.

“Are we okay?” He asks and I can tell that he is anxious to hear my answer. I honestly believe that he thinks that I would leave him because he told me what I didn’t want to hear.

I take advantage of the fact that we are still really close and I kiss him again. “Yeah we are okay.”

Lets just say that the rest of the night was uneventful and neither did Bobby nor Jody ask about the proposal. Somehow Dea is the  only one that could diffuse the tension.

 


	3. Message in a pie

**Message in a pie**

 

 

I hear rattling at the door and I know that Dean is home. I go on about finishing cutting the potatoes for dinner and I hear footsteps heading my way.

“Honey, I’m home.” Dean says as he enters the kitchen and he is smiling.

I look at him and roll my eyes of just how stupid the phrase sounds, and even more ridiculous coming out of Dean’s mouth. But some part of me must find it endearing because I smile back at him. “You’re in a good mood.”

“I am.” He says and leans against the wall. “Things are looking up Sammy.” And his smile grows bigger, and it finally clicks why he is some happy.

I stop working with the food and I look at him wide eyed.  “They offered you the promotion?”

Dean has been working at Al’s Mechanics for a little over eight months and he loves it. I don’t think i’ve ever seen Dean this excited about a job since we were teenagers and hunting felt rewarding and didn’t require so many safrices. Everyone at the shop have fallen in love with his charm and the owner who is an older man is quite fond of Dean’s work. Dean is so good at his job that a few weeks back Al, the owner, had hinted that if he continues doing such a fine job that he might have a bright future as a mechanic.  

“Yep, Al asked if I wanted to become the manager.” Dean still smiling and I walk up to him and hug him.

“Oh my god Dean thats great.” And Dean hugs me back just as fiercely. When we separate from the hug, he weaves  a hand through my hair and pulls me down for a kiss.  Our foreheads are touching and I say to him, “I’m so proud of you.”

He nods and then he moves away a little and it might have something to do with the moment becoming too much of a chick flick, but he is still smiling.

“Thanks Sammy. He knows I’m good with classic cars so he has assigned me to handle the orders coming in for that. And he says that he will give me an added bonus if I get my degree.” Dean says.

I know just how important this promotion is to Dean especially because I am earning so much more than he is and I think that he has been feeling like he is not bringing much into the relationship or the household. But a position as a manager at such a short time is great and he will certainly be getting a higher pay.  “That’s really great Dean. I didn’t doubt you would get it. I mean that man loves you, not to mention that you are actually good.”

I see him pass a hand by the back of his neck, a gesture he only demonstrates when he is frustrated or embarrassed. “Yeah, I think he likes me more than his own kid.”

I snort at his comment, because anyone that has meat Cal, Al’s 22 year old son, knows that he is a lost case. He hangs out with all the wrong crowds and the few times I have seen him, he seemed to be high. “And is no wonder why.”

“I think i’ll enroll for some night class.”

“Yeah?” I asked and I look at him a little surprise. I know that Dean always let on that he didn’t like school, but i think it was all an act because he knew that he could never really stay in one place to show his true potential.

Dean nods, “Yeah I mean, this is a really good opportunity for us. And I want to, you know, say that I have a college degree.”

I smile at him as I look at him. “Thats really great” I don’t know why but he blushes and then he coughs on his hand and I take it as my sign to stop giving him ammunition to call me a sentimental sap.

I go back to my potatoes and I rinse them under the faucet. “Pass me that tray.” I point to a steel tray just behind Dean.

Dean turns around until he sees the item in question and lifts it to hand it to me. “So where is De-girl anyways?” Dean says as he passes the tray.

I take it from him and I place the rinsed potatoes in it. “I asked Kim to look after her for a few hours.” Kim is our neighbor who also has a little boy Dea’s age, and she is amazing with Dea and is one of the only few people that I would trust with her.

Dean is also moving around the kitchen and he opens the oven when he sees me carry the batch of potatoes to be baked next the chicken already cooking.

I see Dean grin, “Did you plan this? Al call you?”

“What?” I let out a nervous laugh, because yeah I kinda did planned tonight, but not with the intention of celebrating Dean’s promotion.  

“Al call you to tell you about the promotion?” Dean asks.

I narrow my eyebrows in confusion, but Dean can’t see me because my back is to him. “What, no.” I respond.

He comes up from behind me and he places both his hands on my waist and I can feel his breath on my back. “Aww Sammy you just wanted me all to yourself. You should have just said so.”

I turn around so that I am facing him and his hands remain on my waist. I smirk at him, “Well duh, that was exactly the idea.”

I kiss him and shove him just hard enough that he is leaning in the counter. He parts his legs and I position myself between them. I hear all the little whimpers that Dean is producing, but would denied if it is ever said out loud, and i moan in between kisses. He has one hand on my cheek and the other on my hip and I also let out a gasp when his hand move down and he squeezes my ass.

I feel something vibrate in my pants and it intensifies the sensation that kissing Dean is producing, is short lived when I realized that it was my phone ringing. I reluctantly separate myself from Dean, and he makes a whinnying disappointing noise. But i have to get this, because what if it has to do with Dea. “I’ll be fast,” and I place another kiss on his lips before I move away to answer the phone.

Is not Kim on the phone, but Julia one of my coworkers, whom i sometimes think that she likes the sound of her own voice way too much. I know immediately this is going to be a long phone call. She starts telling me about her teaching plans and asks me my opinion on the topics that she has chosen for the semester. I move from the kitchen and I start pacing around the living room with the phone in my ear. We are already fifteen minutes into the call and I almost hung up on her three times wanting to go back to Dean, I only stopped myself because I kinda feel bad for the woman; not many people care to be her friend. But fifteen minutes is more than enough, and I tell that I need to go check up on dinner, which ironically enough is the truth.

“It was Julia. The woman is seriously missing a few screws, but poor thing you know….” I’m running my mouth on the way to the kitchen to let Dean know with who I was on the phone with. I stop mid sentence when I realized what was on the counter… It was suppose to be a surprise for later.

“Sam, what the hell is this?” Dean says and I can tell the good mood from before is gone.

I tried to smile but it comes out strained after hearing Dean’s tone, but I tried to play it off. “Pie?” I say, like i don’t know perfectly well what Dean is really referring to.

“No, I mean what the hell is this?” And he points to the red words written in cherry syrup that say ‘Marry me?’

I suddenly know that it was a bad idea. I know I shouldn’t have done it, considering that the two previous rejections should have been more than clear. Maybe it was stupid of me to think that the third time was a charm and that Dean would just get tired of being asked and say ‘yes’.

“I uh…” I look at him and he is staring at me like i have grown three heads and I’m completely crazy. “It was meant to be…” Well screw it, he already saw the pie and the question, I can’t back down now even though I wished that proposal had gone a little differently.

I take a cautious step towards him unsure if it is going to provoke him. “Dean marry me?” I finally say.

Dean pretty much growls his response, “Sam I thought we talked about this?”

I feel like such an idiot for having even asked him and it hurts so much that he is so fast to reject the idea of us being married. I must have made a face because Dean’s defences also crumble and he passes a hand through his eyes and face. I can tell that he is tired, not only having come home from work not half an hour ago, but maybe from placing some thought on the topic after all.

His face softens when he looks at me, but his words give me a sense of finality that I should not ask again. “No okay? Sam i’m sorry but I just…. I don’t want to, It’s just not who I am, and probably will never be… please Sam stop asking me.” Dean pauses for a minute, “we are good aren’t we?” And I know that he is really asking me if what we have is good.

I nod, although I can’t help but feel hurt and like a complete fool. “Yeah Dean, ‘course we are good.” I truly wouldn’t trade what we have for anything.

“So why do you keep doing this?” Dean asks and he has relaxed a little.

I shrug, “ I don’t know why, I guess… I guess I didn’t realize how much i liked the idea of being married to someone.” I pause really thinking the question over. I shrug again, “I don’t know, but ever since Jess I didn’t think I would want to you know? But you are the most important person in my life aside from Dea, and call me a girl all you want but everything seems to be falling into place for us…” I Shake my head in attempt to clear my mind and maybe say something that actually does make any sense. “Its stupid, I’m sorry.”

Dean has inched closer to me and he passes a hand down my arm and it brings me comfort. “Not stupid Sam. If were any other normal couple… but we are brothers.”

And I nod, because there is no point in arguing this with Dean any further when he seems to use the same card as an excuse every time. Fine, it is a legit excuse, but we are fucking for crying out loud, not to mention that we have a kid together, we are definitely more than just brothers.

“Yeah, I know I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pressure you.” I say to Dean, and I mean it one hundred percent, but that doesn’t take away the hope or the pain. “ All I really need is you and Dea.”

Dean nods his agreement and he kisses me lightly, “And you got us.”

“ I know” and I kiss him back just as softly.


	4. Trail of roses

**Trail of roses**

 

  


“Dean? I got your message.” I push through the front door and everything seems too quiet. “Dean?” I move around each room and I soon realize that the house is empty. Is wierd, I get a text from Dean while at work that said to come home as soon as possible, only to find that he is not even home.

I’m walking towards the bedroom and I reach for my phone inside my jean pockets. It is when I am about to dial Dean’s number that I notice the suit and tie laid down on the bed. I’m terribly confused because that suit was definitely not there when I went to work this morning.  I get to the bed and I pick up the note laying on top of the suit.  
  
_Sam,_

_Put this on and wait outside at 7pm._  
  
_PS. Don’t overthink it Sam, just do it._  
  
_\- D_

I look at the suit again and I narrow my eyebrows in confusion. The suit is very nice and elegant in all black with a matching black bowtie and a white shirt. I can still see the tags on all the items including the socks and shoes on the floor. This suit looks nothing like the old rentals we own for when we impersonated FBI agents. _‘What is Dean up to?’_ I ask myself.

I pick up my phone again and this time I dial Dean’s number. It rings and rings until I get his voicemail.

_‘This is Dean, I’m unable to get your call at this time. And if this is Sam, get your ass in the shower and into the suit and i’ll see you tonight.’_

“Alright” I say out loud and I can’t help but chuckle thinking about how well Dean knows me, and how darn bossy he can sound even through a receiver.

I take off my shoes and strip down to my boxers. I should probably take a shower because as it seems, I can’t get away from what Dean has in store for me tonight. I move around the room and look for some clean underwear and a towel and I take my time in the shower knowing that I still got two hours to kill.

I take my time getting ready but even then I’m done by 6:30pm  and I’m not too sure what to do with myself. I pace around for a few minutes and look at the clock every five seconds and some how expect it to say that it is seven. After five minutes of this i’m going stir crazy and I sit down on the living room couch and I turn on the tv. There is nothing on, and I pass most of the time just surfing the channels. They are giving on episode of Bones and I tune on it for the remainder of the time.

The next time I look at the clock it says 6:56 and I stand and grab the jacket that was sitting on top of the couch and I move towards that door. I put the suit jacket on and I stop in front of the mirror by the door and I adjust my bowtie. I don’t realize how excited I am until I see my reflection and  I’m smiling.

Dean is never this guy. The guy who is romantic and who spends more than a few minutes on a plan. But tonight seems different. When I open the door I realize just how much so. There is a trail of rose petals going from the front door, down the steps and in front of a...limo? _‘What the hell is going on?’_

The trail of roses is a dead giveaway that there is something weird going on. But a limo? Why in the hell is there a limo in front of my house with a guy holding out the door?

“Sam Campbell?” Says the limo chauffeur. Ever since we moved in with a kid, we couldn’t both keep the same last name, and I bare no shame using my mother’s name.

“Uh yeah?” I look at him and I’m trying really hard to figure all this thing out. First the suit, the message, the trail of roses and a limo. _‘What the hell is Dean up to?’_

“I am your Chauffeur for the night.” Says the man once again and his arm comes up to direct me to the inside of the limo.

I take a few steps forward and I am a little reluctant to get inside. _‘But Dean said is okay right?’_ I tell myself and I am still a little suspicious but I get in the limo nevertheless. And I hear a click once the door is closed.

The chauffeur whose name he says is Andy seems like an okay guy. We speak for the forty minutes that it takes us to get to our destination, which according to the sign we made it to Iowa. We stop in front of a restaurant, and not just any restaurant; a fancy restaurant. You know the kind that you feel that you are paying a hundred dollars for just one meal.

I open the door to the restaurant and I begin to wonder how in god’s name is Dean paying for all this. The atmosphere is very romantic, with the dimmed lights, the candles, the white tablecloths and fresh flowers on each table. I look around and that restaurant is quite packed. 

“Sir, can I help you?” Says the woman on the front desk.

I quickly turn my attention to her, “I’m Sam Campbell. I'm here to meet Dean, Dean Winchester?”

I see her look at the list of guests in front of her and she looks up at me. “Right this way Mr. Campbell, you are to be seated on table eight. 

I keep up pace with her until we get close enough to table eight and I see Dean. When our eyes meet he smiles that rare genuine smile that he reserves for very important moments. It is the sort of smile that takes my breath away and reminds me how lucky I truly am. And I smile back at him and I hope that I show just as much emotion as he does when he finally lets his walls down.

I see him stand and I notice that he is wearing a similar suit to the one i’m wearing and there is no doubt that he looks stunningly handsome.

“Hey Sammy.” Dean says and his voice sounds shy? tender? And he is still smiling.

“Hi Dean, you look...you look amazing.” I say and it comes out in nearly the same tone. This is like the first date that we never had, and now after a little bit of thought, I find that I am kinda nervous.

He passes a hand by the back of his neck, a gesture he does when he is embarrassed and I love him a little bit more for it. Is not a lot of people that can get that kind of blush on Dean, and I am glad i’m one of the lucky few.

“You don’t look so bad yourself.” He gestures for me to sit down, and I do at the same time that he also takes a seat.

“Dean what’s going on? I didn’t forget an anniversary or anything did I?”

“No Sam.” He says and he looks amused, like he knows something that I don’t. Which duh, of course he knows what’s going on.

“Then…?” I say in confusion and just hopeful enough that he would provide some logical explanation as to why we are dining at a  four star restaurant.

Dean doesn’t get to respond as we are interrupted by the waiter and Dean orders a bottle of wine when he asks what we are drinking tonight.

“Dean, how can we afford this place?” I ask knowing perfectly well that at a place like this a ten year old bottle of wine is not cheap.

Dean looks smug when he answers, “You let me worry about that.” He lifts one of the menus from the table and hands it to me. “Now order anything you want.”

I take a look at the menu and then I look back to Dean with one eyebrow raised, “Anything I want?” I see him nod and I smile. Well if Dean is feeling generous who am I to deny a fancy all expenses paid meal.

We are sitting on one of the corners which gives us plenty of privacy. Dean starts playing footsie under the table and I chuckle, “Dean, what are you doin?”

He looks at me like he has no idea what I am talking about and says, “I’m not doing anything Sam.”

I still have a smile on my face when I say, “ Seriously though what is this all about?.. I mean rosetals, a limo, fancy food?” I’m almost afraid to guess what’s really going through Dean’s mind and his expression is not letting anything zip through except for the damn smirk that looks way too smug.

“Sammy, I don’t need to have alternative motives, you know me, I like to keep my girl happy.” Dean says and he winks.

I snort, “Right. What the hell have you done with my Dean?” I pause for a moment and I whisper, “Christo.” Nothing happens.

I see Dean laugh and I feel so much lighter. We talk most of the night reminiscing about our life as hunters and how much we don’t miss being on the edge of death 24/7. We talk about growing up, about mom and dad and I frown because I miss them terribly and it saddens me that they will never meet Dea. But then I suppose that if they were here our lives would have turned out different and Dea wouldn’t really exist. At one point Dean mentions that today was the anniversary of mom and dad’s wedding, which is precisely why Dean choose this day for our date.

We talk about our lives now and about how much it has change, and how strange it feels to have ‘normal jobs’ and ‘normal friends. ’And of course Deanna is always a part of the conversation even without intent. I’m waiting for this moment to become weird, but I find that it shouldn’t be this surprising that we mesh so well and that we feel so comfortable even in this new stage of our relationship from brothers to lovers.

We are having a good time laughing it up in between bites, and not necessarily being too quiet in consideration to the other customers, but it feels too good to hold back now.

After our main courses we order dessert. Mine is a piece of chocolate cake with a ball of ice cream cover in chocolate syrup. I bring a spoon full up to my mouth and I let out an involuntary moan, is really that good. I feel Dean starring and I look his way and I realized that he had stopped mid way to a bite. “What? Is good.”

I take another piece on my spoon and I offer it to him. It didn’t realize what I have done until the spoon is already in mid air and more surprisingly still is when Dean pretty much lets me feed him the dessert in public. But the way that he is looking at me is so intense and intimate that I wish that we were alone right now. It is the kind of look that is rare and it makes me feel like i’m his entire world and that he would do anything for me, but he would never admit to it.  That look is a total turn on.

“Stop being a tease.”  I say to him. 

Dean lets out a small chuckle clearly amused. “Oh, _I’m_ being the tease?”

I smile, “Yeah you are. You are giving me the look.”

“The look?” Dean asks with a smirk.

“Yes. You know that look like I’m…” I don’t finish the sentence realizing just in time how damn ridiculous I sound. 

“Everything.”  Dean says without much trouble finishing the thought.  

Huh, I never would have thought that he would ever had said it out loud. I smile at him as I say, “Careful Dean this is starting to sound like a chick flick moment.”  

And he suddenly looks really nervous and I’m worry that I have ruined the moment. The last thing I want is for him to put up his walls. And he shifts in his sit and then coughs on his hand before he starts to stand. I start freaking out internally. and I look at him with confusion. Tonight was going great, but now…

“Dean, I didn’t...” I want to tell him that I didn’t mean anything by it. That he should never feel like he needs to close down because of something stupid I say. But then I’m completely stunned when I see him kneel in front of me as I face him. “Uh Dean?”

I look around and I notice that we have caught the attention of some of the customers on the restaurant. And then I look back to Dean and I whisper, “what are you doing?”

“Sam,” He says and he clears his throat again like is difficult to find the right words to say, and I can tell that he is really nervous. My mind is completely blank because nothing is making any sense.

Dean tries again, “You know that we have been through a lot, but you have always been the only constant and my main source of strength.  I wouldn’t be the man I am today if it wasn't for you, and I owe you for the things you have willingly given me that i thought i would never have again; a family.”

My heart is beating so fast that i’m afraid I  might trigger a heart attack. Dean grabs my hand I can’t really distinguish whether it is him or me thats shaking. “Dean,” I whisper and it comes out choked up and I’m afraid that if I say anything else I might begin to sob because of just how emotionally overwhelmed I feel.

His eyes are watery and he clears his throat before he continues, “I know that this isn’t your normal...” He pauses for a few seconds, “you have been my everything since we were kids.” The look of pure adoration is too much and i feel a tear slide down my face.

I notice a presence besides us and I realize that is our daughter. “Dea?” I choke up.

“Hi daddy.” She says and she looks so beautiful.

She is wearing a white dress and her hair is tied into a neat bun with a white band around her head. She smiles at me and I see Dean reach for something she is holding, I hear him say thanks to her and he places a kiss on her cheeks. When Dea separates from Dean, she reaches for me and I lift her up and place her on my lap.

I have a million thoughts running through my head, but at the same time nothing is making sense. I see Dean holding a small jewelry box on his hand, and I know what's coming or at least part of my brain does, but is just not possible.

And Dean asks, “Sam would you make an honest man out of me?”

Dean opens the box and there is a ring that looks identical to the one he is currently wearing. I stare at Dean like he just delivered a punched and I’m still trying to catch my breath.

I asked him. I asked him in three different occasions if he wanted this with me and in all three instances he rejected my proposal. He told me everytime that marriage wasn’t for him, that we are brothers and that it should never be. This has got to be some sick joke to get back at me for being so damn insistent. Why would he do this to me and bring our daughter into it all?

But what if….What if it isn’t a joke? What if Dean is really proposing in front of a crowd? But it is so unlike Dean; declarations of love and let out alone in public. Plus he must know that he didn’t have to do all this to ask me. I would have rejoice even if he had asked over pizza and a beer on his hand.

“Sam?” I’m still staring at Dean and he looks more serious than I have ever seen him and any thoughts about this being a joke fade away.  “My knee is kinda hurting here,” and he chuckles a little but I can tell that it is because he is nervous.

I realize that I have been too preoccupied with my thoughts and I haven’t responded. And I rethink his question and it finally slaps me into consciousness that Dean really needs on answer despite knowing that I really do want this. I smile at him, and I can see some relief in his expression and I figure it's time to get him out of his misery. “‘Course.”

He stands and I follow lifting Dea with me. Dean calls me a girl, but after tonight I am never letting it down about how dramatically romantic the proposal was. But I go with the flow and I kiss back once our lips touch. When our lips part I whisper, “If all you really wanted was for me to buy you a fancy dinner before I proposed, you should have just said so.”Dean chuckles and be looks so damn handsome.

“Shut up.”  Dean says before he kisses me again. And then I feel sloppy kisses on my cheeks coming from Dea.

“Dea baby, how you get here?” I ask her and the I look at Dean, “She was here the whole time?”

“Yeah. I uh...I have another surprise for you.” He pauses for a minute and I Iook at him with a confused expression.

“Daddy has other suprise for you and I helped.” Dea says very excitedly.

“Is that right?” I ask her and I shift her enough to see her beautiful face.

She shakes her head up and down. “Uh huh, and is pretty.”

“You mean that proposing in public wasn’t surprise enough?” I ask Dean.

“Come on!”Dean interlaces our fingers and drags me out towards the backyard of the restaurant.

“Dean where are we going?”

We stop just a few feet from the door that leads outside of the restaurant and Dean spins around to face me. 

“Sam marry me right now.”

“What!?”

And Dean looks dead serious, “I mean it Sam, lets get married.”

“Dean, in case you haven’t notice we are at a restaurant.” I let out a small laugh and I shift in place. “Dean, I mean our friends aren’t even here.” Then i add more softly, “And in case you have forgotten we are still brothers and you didn’t want this.”

He nods in agreement,  “I know what I said Sammy. But Bobby got us the papers a few months back, and I got to thinking that you were right.” Dean takes hold of my hand again and he squeezes. “You were it for me the moment dad but you in my arms, and I’m not letting go Sammy. 

And as an after thought he adds, “Plus who says that our friends aren’t here?”

Dean takes Dea from my arms and directs me to the glass door. Is then I see that there is crowd standing outside and I recognize all of their faces. Bobby is here with Jody and they are having a conversation while sipping what I presume to be champagne or wine. I see Kevin and Charlie having a conversation. And Amelia is here with Don. They are all dressed very elegantly, and I search the crowd and spot some of my colleagues from work and some of Dean’s friends from the shop and a few neighbors from our block. I even spot Castiel who seems to have found an interest in the dolphin fountain.

The place looks nicely decorated from where I stand and I know that Dean actually spend a lot of time into this. One look at the overall scene and it hits me so hard. _I’m getting married today._

I smile and I face Dean again. “You got to know that this is crazy right?”

“Hey you are the one that wanted to get married. All I did was put it together…. with some help.” Dean says and then he smirks, “Now, do you want to stop acting like a little girl so we can get this over with?”

“Dean?”

“You trust me Sammy?”

“Yeah Dean I do.”

“Then what do you say if we tied the knot?

Dean pulls me through the doors and that day after three failed attempts, I say I do.

 


End file.
